


First Date

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Home of Descendants Drabbles [8]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Ben is trying, Carlos is stupid, Cute, Falling In Love, First Date, First of many, Fluffy, Gay, M/M, sash, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Ben and Carlos have their first date.





	

Title: First Date

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Descendants, 2015

Series: none

Pairings: Ben/Carlos, and Jay/Chad.

Characters: Ben, Carlos, Evie, Jay, Chad Charming, and Mal.

Summary: Ben and Carlos have their first date.

Disclaimer: Descendants, 2015 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews fans, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"You should let yourself enjoy this, Carlos. You look like we're sending you to war.” Evie said as she had spun him around, admiring her work. She's loved creating clothes, and Carlos didn't have a problem with being her doll.

“It’s not a real date. Ben with feels bad for me. I asked him in public so he feels obligated to take me one,” Carlos whispered.

Evie simply rolled her eyes but stayed quiet.

“He wouldn't take you in a date just because he felt obligated.” Jay added as he played with his new necklace. The necklace held a C plus J connected in it given to Jay by his boyfriend Chad Charming.

“It's Ben. He'll marry you if you asked him.” Mal added as she continued to throw e ball for Dude to chase and bring back. Evie rolled her eyes at Mal while Jay sent the purple hair girl an sneer.

“Ignore her Carlos. Ben likes you. Enjoy this date.”

Carlos opened his mouth to speak but stop as a knock came to the door. Ben stood in the other side holding a bouquet of multicolored roses and a new chew toy for Dude.

“Carlos. Ben is here for you.” Evie called out as she moved to the side to reveal Carlos to Ben. Carlos blushed as he moved to stand before Ben taking the stretched out roses, and throwing the chew toy towards Dude.

“Now I understand the difference between cute and gorgeous.” Ben whispered as he simply stared at Carlos.

“You think I'm gorgeous?” Carlos stuttered out.

Ben smiled as moved forward his hand reaching out to rub Carlos’s soft cheek. “I wouldn't have agreed to this date if I didn't find you attractive inside and outside. Now are you ready for our first date?"

Carlos smiled as he took Ben's outstretched hand into his own smaller one. "First?"

"First of many."


End file.
